


吃火鍋的那一天

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 我流三加：燃燒者加洛=燃燒者，古雷忠犬型加洛=古雷犬，加洛=加洛
Kudos: 2





	吃火鍋的那一天

「所以，你們為什麼會在這？」

正確的問法是為什麼他們三個又在一起了？  
加洛、燃燒者跟古雷犬坐在加洛特別買回家的暖桌前，桌上還擺著熱騰騰的火鍋跟配料，咕嚕咕嚕地在瓦斯爐上滾，在寒冷的今天光看就讓人覺得十分溫暖。

「因為天氣很冷，所以過來吃火鍋啊。」  
「你全身上下哪有覺得天氣很冷的感覺！？」

普羅米波利斯已經進入冬季，氣溫早已冷到平時救火習慣裸身的加洛都會乖乖把被放置許久的消防外套穿上的程度，但燃燒者身上依舊是平時的打扮，今天甚至還穿了件無袖的過來。

「燃燒者身上可是有火焰圍繞的，哪有可能會怕冷？不過當冬天來臨時還是會有『啊啊，這種天氣果然還是要吃火鍋』的想法。」  
「回你的世界吃啊！」  
「我在那邊可是率領一票燃燒者的逃犯耶，怎麼可能有機會吃火鍋？通常是在火堆前吃泡麵就很奢侈啦。」

燃燒者一副理所當然的把加洛買回來的肉片夾進火鍋裡煮，彷彿穿越世界吃火鍋就像大學生騎機車外出吃宵夜一樣自然。古雷犬則笑笑的拿著筷子夾起金針菇準備下放，結果被一臉嚴肅的加洛用筷子按住阻止。

「等等，根據極東島國的研究，金針菇跟香菇先下去的話湯頭味道會變酸，一定要等最後才能放。」  
「嘿～原來你是火鍋奉行那一類的個性？」古雷犬放棄金針菇，改夾旁邊的高麗菜扔下鍋，「你討厭那個放火的我能理解，不過一個人吃火鍋很寂寞吧，所以我來陪陪你，畢竟你看，我們就像家人一樣嘛。」  
「你也給我回去啊！」

加洛雖然想要有家人，但他並不想要這種不請自來，只會吃裡扒外還三不五時把自己壓在床上亂來的家人。

「你就認命吧，就當遠房親戚突然跑來找你玩就好啦，話說怎麼沒有牛肉？」  
「旦那平常很忙，我也沒什麼機會跟人吃火鍋。啊，放火的，給我醬油。」  
「拿去。一起吃飯感覺很不錯對吧？『我』。」  
「你們兩個不請自來的人在說些什麼啊。」

用番茄與柴魚熬煮的高湯發出撲鼻香味，肉、青菜、豆腐還有其他說得出名字與說不出名字的火鍋配料，隨著沸騰的湯汁在鍋中翻滾著，撲鼻的食物香氣混在炙熱的蒸氣中不斷冒出，逐漸溫暖原本冰冷的空氣，連帶平時在一起都會吵架的燃燒者與古雷犬都被這溫暖的氣氛感染而安定下來，火鍋就是有這種難擋的魅力在。

「算了，有人要蛋嗎？」  
「不錯呢～我要。」  
「也給我一顆，謝啦！」

反正人都來了趕也趕不走，加洛也就認命的隨他們去。一個人吃火鍋很不錯，但一群人一起吃更別有一番風味，三個人窩在不算大的暖桌邊溫馨吃飯也算是難得的體驗。  
加洛不得不承認，在覺得麻煩之餘其實還是有點開心的感覺。

如果這溫馨能一直保持下去就好了。

——這溫馨氣氛怎麼可能會一直保持下去。

火鍋這東西就像無人分配的社會資源，食材也有分高低等級與稀缺性，對發育期尚未結束又從事大量體力活動的的年輕人來說，蛋白質的攝取永遠是放在第一位。

肉，此為掠奪的目標，掠奪會形成力量與戰略角力的戰場，戰場上無仁義，有的僅是勝負。  
而火鍋即為戰場。  
另外，世界上最難纏的敵人永遠是自己。

「⋯⋯你在做什麼？燃燒者的我！」  
「太天真了，我親愛的消防員。」

在加洛夾起一塊肉準備放到自己碗裡時，燃燒者伸出筷子，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度往加洛的筷子敲打，被筷子夾住的肉隨即掉回鍋中，在下一秒被夾進燃燒者的碗裡。燃燒者夾著肉沾上蒜泥與醬油塞入口中咀嚼吞下，然後回以加洛一個挑釁無能為力者的笑容。

「那是我的肉！」  
「是嗎？上面又沒寫你的名字，那塊肉跟燃燒者一樣是自由的。」

扯什麼燃燒者自由，這個混蛋！  
在加洛夾起另一塊肉時，燃燒者故技重施，掛著沒心沒肺的笑容再次奪走那塊剛煮好的肉，在吃的同時還順便附帶朝加洛勾起食指的挑釁動作。

開什麼玩笑！

「你是故意的吧，混帳！」  
「你在說什麼啊，我們只是眼光相同，都剛好看中同一塊肉而已～」燃燒者隔著火鍋用筷子指著一臉憤怒的加洛，然後伸下鍋尋找其他肉片，「不想被搶就讓我見識見識你的本領啊，消防員唷。」

於是攻防戰開始了，這是一場不分軒輊的精彩對決。

燃燒者夾起的肉片被加洛中途攔截硬是靠力道搶過來，筷子又被敲打，肉片重新掉回湯裡，在燃燒者準備搶奪時，肉被一片弧形的金屬完美的防禦住。

「居然用湯匙啊，這著眼點不錯，我興奮起來了。」  
「我是不會再讓你奪走任何一塊肉了！燃燒著滅火魂保護肉，這就是我加洛·提莫斯大爺的作風！」  
「好啊！就讓我看看，究竟是你的滅火魂比較強，還是我的火焰比較強！」

燃燒者身後竄出火焰，火焰凝聚起來，隨即變成八條火蛇。  
蛇就算了，而且還是有右手的蛇，全部都拿著不知道哪來的免洗筷蓄勢待發。

「喂喂喂喂喂！你這樣太卑鄙了！？不准使用火焰當幫手啊！」  
「火焰構成燃燒者身體的一部分，所以這火焰就是我，沒有犯規啊。」  
「真是的，難得一起吃頓火鍋，你們應該好好坐下細細品嚐所有材料才對。」

出聲阻止的是在一旁看著筷子在眼前進行攻防戰的古雷犬，他嘆了口氣，夾起鍋邊的豆腐，露出有些無奈的感慨神情。

「火鍋就像一個團隊，肉很顯眼，但如果沒有青菜跟豆腐還有其他火鍋配料的陪襯，說到底也只是單純的燙肉而已，根本不會有想去吃的慾望吧。你們在吃肉時，應該也要對其他食材表達感謝之意，一視同人的均衡攝取才對，我說的沒錯吧，『我』。」

消防隊也是這樣，不是單憑一個人就有辦法進行完美的救援行動，後面勢必有很多不顯眼但卻必要的人員輔助，路線規劃、開路引導、滅火、救援到背後通訊輔助缺一不可，如果說顯眼的加洛是火鍋中的肉，那也要有其他的青菜豆腐番茄香菇才足以顯現他的價值。

「⋯⋯的確，差點忘了，青菜也得好好吃下去才是吃火鍋。」

加洛彷彿從古雷犬口中聽到這些話，回頭思考剛才的行為的確有些幼稚，他了然於心的像古雷犬點點頭，放棄原本鎖定的肉片，夾了一直被他忽略的高麗菜。

古雷犬臉上帶著溫和的微笑點頭。

「真乖呢，『我』真是個好孩子。」  
「是沒錯啦，走狗。不過比起我⋯⋯」燃燒者半瞇起眼拖著臉頰，用筷子比向古雷犬的碗，「誘導人吃青菜，自己卻趁機把所有的肉都夾走，可真是卑鄙的行為呢。」

加洛趕忙從青菜堆中抬起頭，古雷犬碗裡的肉堆得像小山一樣高。  
計謀被識破讓他危險的瞇起眼睛看向燃燒者，夾一塊肉把他塞進嘴裡含糊不清解釋。

「嘖⋯⋯真是血口噴倫，放火的，偶只素幫你們消滅爭鬥的爛源而已。」  
「少來，把肉還來啊你！狗去吃狗糧就夠了！」  
「沒禮貌，火焰構成你一部分那你就去吃火啊，廚房瓦斯爐在那邊隨你吃火吃到飽。」  
「你們怎麼都這麼卑鄙啊！？那肉明明是我買的！」

在三人持續進行火鍋大戰時，加洛家的大門被打開了。  
進來的人是里歐。

「我回來了，事情比預期的早完成，我們可以一起吃⋯⋯嗯？」

眼前的景象太讓人難以置信，讓里歐手上的紙袋掉到地上，手指捲曲揉揉雙眼，再度睜開眼睛時，里歐挑起一邊眉毛，擺出了原來自己沒看錯的微妙表情。

加洛·提莫斯數量怎麼增加了？

（也許有後續也許沒有的完結）


End file.
